lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission: Mission Creek High
My favorite Bionic Abilities.jpg New lab.jpg New lab.png “' '” is the 4th episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It aired on March 3, 2014. This is the 50th episode overall. It features the first appearance of the new Lab Plot Now that she knows their bionic secret, Principal Perry pesters Adam, Bree and Chase to take her on a mission. Meanwhile, Leo takes Janelle on a date to a basketball game. Story Donald shows Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase the new lab. Now that she knows their secret, Principal Perry pesters Adam, Bree, and Chase to take her on a bionic mission. When they stage a fake mission, things don’t go as planned, and they have to save Mission Creek High from a speeding rocket. Meanwhile, Leo finds out that Janelle has been avoiding him, because he is "bad luck." Leo decides to make it up to her by taking her to a championship basketball game at the school. Adam and Bree finished the mission by throwing Principal Perry's new car at the incoming rocket to stop it from hitting the school. Leo is able prove to Janelle that he is not bad luck, by pulling her out of the way of part of Perry's destroyed car, but only for a moment. She ends up being covered with pudding and cat litter from Principal Perry's car. Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Madison Pettis as Janelle *Will Forte as Eddy Mentioned Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *This is the 6th episode to have the word "Mission" in the title. The first 5 being: Mission Invisible, Mission: Space, Missin' the Mission, The Haunting of Mission Creek High and Twas The Mission Before Christmas. *This is the first episode the new lab is seen in. *The Lab Rats get a new lab that is redesigned and upgraded after Douglas blew it up in No Going Back. *This is the first appearance of Janelle in Season 3. *Perry buys her dream car, a MINI Cooper Countryman. *This episode marks the return of Eddy after the lab was blown up. *This is the first episode where a non Dooley-Davenport has gone into the lab. *The Lab is usually hidden like in Hole In One. A button was hidden behind a frame and when you press it, the lab door opens up. *This marks the first time Principal Perry sees Eddy. * This is also the first time Principal Perry sees the lab. *This is the first mission that only Adam and Bree participates, without Chase. *This is the third time Donald has grounded the Lab Rats forever. *Chase foreshadowed the Hydroloop from the Davenport Bionic Academy in this episode. *This episode was shown in a flashback in Spike Fright. *Bree gets hair extensions before this episode. Quotes Goofs *When Perry went to get Mr Whiskers in her imaginary mission, she came across a security laser. Yet, that laser was nowhere to be seen our heard when Adam, Bree, and Chase crossed it after Perry beat up her lunch ladies. Gallery Transcript Userbox CodeName: MissionMissionCreekHigh Clips }} |} Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Episodes with the Upgraded Mission Suits Category:Mission Episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Perry episodes Category:Janelle Related Pages Category:Janelle Episodes Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Storyline Episodes Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:March Episodes Category:Major Events Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes written by Julia Miranda Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad Category:Episodes